flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Setsunai DeLion
Setsunai DeLion is a major Ceaon character in Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Setsunai's personality is a mixed bag of emotions. One moment he's calm collected and calculating, and the next moment he could be loud, brash, and incompetent. You never really know what you'll get out of him at times. One thing you can guarantee from him is a smiling and very chill attitude 90% of the time. He has an overall loving nature and likes to take care of people he has a, if another person is smiling then he's smiling, thing going on. There is a flip side to this though, if someone close to him is depressed or down, he in turn is as well. He is not competent of fooling people about his emotions but will try and put up a mask if things start to look like they're looking down. He does not like nor hate conflict and does not shy away from it, if its possible for a peaceful resolve than great, if not then hopefully the guy or girl who's picking a fight better know whats coming next. Usually always found at the forefront of anything that interests him, he can sometimes get into trouble or mischief if given the opportunity. First impressions are never a big deal to him and even if in the end you're a hard person to be with. There are exceptions to this though. Those that are intentionally cruel or mean spirited are people who end up on his list of people to try and make miserable. He has no qualms about screwing up someones life if you end up on that list. He sees the world through his own filter, often times calling people out on things that are, in his opinion, stupid. He likes to think he sees the world as grey and not black and white like some people seem to do. One thing that irks him more than anything is the TV news. It seems all they report on is the same thing over and over again. He sees some of the reports they do and scoffs when its an everyday occurrence and they try to make a big deal about it. Background What can really be said for Setsunai in his relatively short life, that he has lived so far? Well his "childhood" was much like all others nothing really interesting of note there. It was about when he reached 200 or so that he decided to do something interesting. He had decided to travel among the various Caeon Villages and use his magic to help others ther. He found he was quite good at water magic and it seemed he could use a little bit of wind as well. With his wind magic he could carry little bits of his healing water through the air to spread it around an area to let the natural healing process work its wonders easier. Every village he visited he always spent time with the relatively young Caeons and show little tricks here and there. It was because of this he was called The Caretaker. He never understood why they gave this name to him but he shrugged it off. The "little ones" always somehow ended up calling him Nana as a nickname it was a surefire thing. He tells a child his name but to call him Nai but it always ends up as Nana for them. He bought himself, what he thought was a fancy walking stick which turned out was actually a bo-staff, which separated into three all chained together which he could easily hand from his back when he did not want to use it for walking or defense. It was hard to find someone willing to teach him to properly use it but in the end perseverance paid off. Though known for his kindness and love of helping, there was a few instances where some had said that he was more like an angry "devil" when said person had tried to disobey Setsunai when he was "healing" him when the person only had a cold, he was struck with Nai's "walking stick" and glared at and told to return to bed. When argued with Nai simply smiled a very scary but sincere smile and simply said "REST NOW. There will be time for whatever nonsense you have later when you are well." Setsunai will grantee a persons health when he leaves even if he had to hurt them physically and then will just mend them himself all with a smile. He does not know why but this life of traveling is something that he enjoys a lot. He wished to travel this world and see all the things it has to offer, and if he can help people along the way that's a bonus. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:RPCs Category:Ceaon Category:MikomiKrod Category:Unaffiliated Category:Genesis Category:FlurutusSeries